


El lugar donde pertenecemos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “En quince días hay la graduación.”Las palabras de Ryosuke resonaban en su mente, más llenas de sentido que el menor les hubiera atribuido.Daiki sabía qué quería decir, había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo que ahora que había llegado casi tenía miedo.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	El lugar donde pertenecemos

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es una continuación de esta: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172835

**El lugar donde pertenecemos**

Sapporo estaba fría incluso en esa estación del año, cuando en el resto del Japón el clima empezaba a estar un poco más templado, cuando los abrigos desaparecían en favor de chaquetas más ligeras, cuando el tiempo se pasaba con más gusto afuera que en el calor del hogar.

Pero Daiki ni parecía sentir el frio.

Caminaba por las calles de paso un poco arrastrado, debido al cansancio por el viaje, y su mente parecía capas de excluir cualquier sensación procedente del exterior, concentrada sólo en sus pensamientos, en lo que sentía adentro, en los sentimientos que lo estaban casi desgarrando para salir.

Seguía repensando en la llamada recibida dos semanas antes, y se preguntaba si hubiera ocurrido realmente, o si la hubiera sólo imaginado.

 _“Daiki, soy yo._ ”

Había pasado un año y medio hacía cuando habían estado obligados a separarse, cuatro meses hacía cuando lo había visto la última vez.

Y cada vez cuando su mente vacilaba, y se preguntaba si lo hubiera soñado, el teléfono sonaba e Ryosuke lo saludaba con su tono alegre, recordándole que todavía estaba ahí, que lo pensaba bastante de llamarlo, que lo que había pasado entre ellos no estaba perdido.

Daiki, al menos, lo recordaba muy bien.

Recordaba el asco enfrentado, la manera como se había sentido, llegando a pensar que hubiera algo equivocado con él para haberse enamorado de un alumno.

Luego Yamada llamaba, y le decía que lo amaba y que lo extrañaba, pues él se decía que no importaban las convenciones sociales, sólo la manera como se sentía a cada llamada del menor.

Estaba feliz, y le faltaban las ganas de decirle de conseguir una vida, de encontrar a alguien de su edad que pudiera estar con él como merecía, porque cada vez que lo imaginaba tocado por manos que no eran las suyas le parecía de volver loco.

Había sido egoísta, Daiki, pero no podía arrepentirse.

Al llegar al hotel se había echado en la cama, cerrando los ojos e intentando no dormirse, aunque fuera cansado.

En el tren que lo había llevado a Sapporo no había tenido éxito de descansar porque estaba demasiado nervioso, y ahora el cansancio se dejaba sentir.

“ _En quince días hay la graduación._ ”

Las palabras de Ryosuke resonaban en su mente, más llenas de sentido que el menor les hubiera atribuido.

Daiki sabía qué quería decir, había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo que ahora que había llegado casi tenía miedo.

No había respondido nada al menor. Se había felicitado y luego había cambiado de tema, como si no fuera importante.

No hablaba con él desde entonces.

Tiempo atrás le había dicho que era joven, que todavía estaba atado a sus padres, que no podía hacer mucho para imponer su voluntad, que aún no era el momento.

Habían esperado ambos con una perseverancia que Daiki no se habría esperado de un adolescente, y él ahora estaba lejos un día y unos kilómetros por el premio de esa espera.

Sonrió, involuntariamente.

No le había dicho a Yamada que estaba en Sapporo.

En principio había creído que fuera por sorprenderlo, pero al pensarlo mejor, había entendido.

No quería decirle que estaba yendo ahí, no quería decirle que estaba ahí por él y sólo él, porque tenía miedo de oírlo decir que no era necesario.

De la misma manera ahora tenía miedo de ir a su escuela, verlo entre sus amigos, sentir su mirada encima diciéndole que no debería haber estado ahí, que no había razón para que hubiera viajado al norte del Japón sólo para ver a alguien que pudiera haberse revelado una ilusión.

Hizo un sonido de decepción, recayendo contra el colchón y llevando un brazo frente a los ojos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Todavía dando vueltas en la cama, al final decidió de ceder al cansancio.

Se puso bajo las sábanas, determinado a dormirse de la manera más rápida e indolora posible.

Ya no quería pensar en Ryosuke, no quería imaginarlo mientras lo rechazaba, mientras le decía que no lo necesitaba, mientras le decía que todo el amor que Daiki tenía por él no era suficiente para hacerle abandonar todo por él.

Y Arioka empezaba a creer que quizá debería haber seguido pensando en lo que fuera mejor por Yamada, que era él que debería haber pensado en el bien de ambos y hacerse a un lado.

Todavía pensó en manos ajenas que lo tocaban, en una voz diferente que le decía que lo amaba, y todavía recordaba porque hubiera de repente decidido de dejar de pensar en lo que fuera justo.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Entre todo el miedo y la inseguridad, no podía evitar de tener la más pura emoción al pensar que, finalmente, el día siguiente iba a volver a ver a Ryosuke.

Eso estaba suficiente para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor.

*

Esa mañana despertarse no había sido bueno por Ryosuke.

Había salido a regañadientes de casa, consciente del hecho que nunca iba a volver a sentirse de esa manera.

Nunca le había importado mucho de la escuela, pero al pensar que eso iba a ser su último día tenía una especie de melancolía.

Y no era sólo eso.

Cuando había llamado a Daiki, le habría gustado decirle más.

Le habría gustado implorarlo para que viniera, para que le sacara de esa ciudad y de los límites impuestos por sus padres.

De arrancarlo por ese deseo de escapar que tenía desde el momento en que había tenido que dejar Tokyo, desde cuando había tenido que dejar a él.

Pero no le había pedido nada, porque no quería que se sintiera obligado.

Había aprendido bien a conocer a Daiki cuando habían estado juntos, y aún mejor cuando sus comunicaciones se habían reducidos a esas llamadas largas, llenas, cuando todo lo que tenían a disposición para contarse el uno al otro eran las palabras.

Sabía qué si se lo hubiera pedido, él habría venido. Sabía qué si le hubiera dicho de tener ganas de verlo, _necesidad_ de verlo, Daiki habría ido a Sapporo.

Lo que no sabía, era si lo hiciera porque se sentía culpable o si porque realmente quisiera hacerlo.

Pues no había dicho nada más durante la llamada, no queriendo que se sintiera obligado a ir a su graduación, a cumplir la efímera promesa vieja ya un año y medio, obligado a asumirse el peso de un chico todavía adolescente que había decidido de pasar el resto de su vida con él.

Yamada quería que Daiki eligiera de hacerlo, no que fuera impuesto por su capricho.

Se había ido a la escuela en paso harto, esperando con ansiedad el pasar de las horas, impaciente por la alegría de sus compañeros de clase que hablaban, celebraban, lloraban, tomaban fotos.

Y él esperaba, y esperaba, y esperaba, intentando prepararse a la decepción que iba a tener al salir de la escuela y al no encontrar a nadie a esperarlo, porque él no lo había pedido y Daiki no iba a hacerlo voluntariamente, porque tenía una vida en Tokyo, tenía un trabajo y unos amigos.

Quizá tenía a un hombre también, esto Yamada no podía saberlo, sólo temerlo.

No podía saber si hubiera encontrado a alguien, si hubiera alguien en su vida que había tomado su lugar, alguien a quien Daiki dijera de amarlo, alguien que pudiera hacerlo realmente feliz, que tuviera la edad correcta, que viviera en el lugar correcta.

Yamada estaba consciente del hecho que fuera muy posible, pese a que Daiki siguiera respondiendo a sus llamadas y a llamarlo, a decirle que lo amaba, que extrañaba tenerlo entre los brazos, que sólo deseaba poder finalmente volver a verlo.

Ryosuke se había acostumbrado a llorar cada vez que colgaba el teléfono, y ni siquiera podía culpar nada al mayor, porque aunque esforzándose de hacerlo sentir amado, no estaba ahí para mostrárselo con los hechos, y no había palabra que consintiera a Ryosuke de tener una fe completa sobre los dos de ellos.

Cuando finalmente el reloj marcó la hora de salir, de repente Ryosuke ya no tenía muchas ganas.

¿Estaba realmente listo?

Estaba listo a volver a casa solo en el día que había esperado como el mejor de su vida, estaba listo a sentirse caer en el vacío porque Daiki no estaba a su lado, ¿estaba listo a vivir con el hecho de haberse decepcionado durante todo ese tiempo?

Dejó pasar los minutos, quedándose en su banco, esperando que todo el mundo se hubiera ido.

No tenía ganas de estar con la gente, no creía de poderlo soportar.

Al final se levantó, cogió su certificado y se fue a la salida, como un condenado a muerte se dirige al patíbulo.

Al llegar al cancelo, se inmovilizó.

Todo lo que llevaba pensando desde días, semanas, meses, pareció desaparecer.

Daiki estaba ahí, los ojos cansados, apretándose su abrigo para protegerse del frio.

Al levantar los ojos hacia él, él también permaneció inmóvil, casi se estuviera estudiando, casi tuvieran miedo de acercarse.

Yamada se sintió como si no pudiera respirar.

Se había preparado tanto a quedarse decepcionado en su expectativa que encontrar realmente a Daiki que lo esperaba era más que pudiera soportar.

Con el aliento cortado, volvió a caminar, en paso lento, acercándose más y más a Daiki y extendiendo la mano adelante cuando fue bastante cerca de tocarlo.

Con los dedos le rozó un brazo y luego retrocedió, sintiéndose tonto para haber querido averiguar que fuera realmente ahí.

Entonces ya no le importó haber creído que pudiera tener a alguien, que pudiera encontrarse ahí para arrancarlo de sus ilusiones. Ya no le importaba de nada.

Se echó a llorar, echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó, determinado a no volver a dejarlo ir.

“Daiki…” murmuró, la voz ronca por el llanto, alejándose bastante para mirarlo a la cara.

Era hermoso, más que recordara.

Era hermoso y estaba allí, frente a él, y lo abrazaba, con ese toque delicado que la memoria del menor siempre tenía dificultades en replicar, que nunca podía igualar sentirlo realmente en su piel.

Arioka le llevó una mano a la cara, acariciándolo suavemente, casi temiera romperlo.

“Te extrañé, mi amor.” murmuró, y Ryosuke sintió tanta felicidad que tuvo ganas de gritar, de decirle que él también lo había extrañado, que había extrañado todo de su presencia a su lado, que cada día pasado lejos de él le había parecido una lenta agonía.

Pero no dijo nada, y se apresuró a besarlo antes que cayera la lágrima siguiente, antes de dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

Antes de recordar lo que había pasado ya, en vez de concentrarse en ese presente en que no se había atrevido a esperar ni siquiera en sus expectativas más rosas.

Lo beso, una y otra vez, volviendo a familiarizarse con su boca y su sabor, descubriéndolos de vuelta, haciéndolos así aún mejores que pudiera recordar.

Se dejó abrazar, abandonándose contra su cuerpo y concediéndose de reírse cuando al final fue obligado a separarse de su boca.

“Viniste en serio.” le dijo entonces, todavía sonriendo, incapaz de dejar.

Daiki asintió, riéndose, apretándole una mano en las suyas.

“Claro que vine. Llevo meses esperando este momento, Ryosuke. No podía perderlo por nada en el mundo.”

Yamada otra vez sintió su corazón reaccionar, y una vez más eligió ignorar la sensación, por miedo que lo abrumara.

“¿Estás en hotel?” le preguntó, esforzándose de ser práctico.

“Sí. Quieres…” el mayor se interrumpió, alusivo, y Ryosuke se apresuró a asentir.

“Sí, quiero. Tenemos que hablar y... tenemos tiempo de recuperar, ¿no?” le hizo notar, incapaz de resultar malicioso como le habría gustado, en una coyuntura como esa.

Se fueron por la calle que llevaba al hotel de Arioka, dándose la mano.

Era una sensación nueva por ambos, pero Ryosuke sentía ya de poderse acostumbrar muy fácilmente.

Así como, al final, a toda la felicidad que sentía.

*

Al pisar en la habitación, el primero instinto de Daiki fue de volver a besarlo.

Sentía que nunca iba a cansarse de eso, que no podía, porque tenía realmente que intentar recuperar las infinitas veces que había tenido el fuerte deseo de hacerlo, y no podía.

Le empujó las caderas, echándolo con la espalda contra la pared y llevando la boca contra la suya, enamorándose una vez más de sus labios y como parecieran modelarse bajo los propios, de su lengua que lo buscaba, de sus manos que se aferraban a su espalda, tirándolo más cerca.

Al verlo llorar y sonreír había entendido que nada había cambiado entre ellos, y se había sentido como si sólo ellos quedaran en el planeta, como si no hubiera espacio por nada más, por ningún problema, por ningún obstáculo.

Y ahora que estaban juntos se sentía como si tuviera el mundo a sus pies, y nada pudiera tocar esa pieza de felicidad que se habían cortado.

Lo ayudó a quitarse el abrigo mientras él hacía lo mismo, y luego volvió a atacarlo con la boca, insaciable, mientras las manos buscaban las caderas, volviendo a descubrir despacio un cuerpo que había cambiado en los meses pasados, que parecía aún más el de un hombre, que aún más lo hacía enamorar de él.

Yamada sonrió bajo sus labios y lo alejó a regañadientes, quedándose mirándolo por un momento antes de volver a hablar.

“Espera.” le dijo, riéndose. “Hay... hay algo que quiero hacer. Lo sé qué lo encontrará tonto e infantil, pero…” se interrumpió, suspirando, luego puso la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y sacó un pequeño objeto de metal. “Aquí.” murmuró, sin tener el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos.

Daiki se quedó encantado, tomando con cuidado no necesario el pequeño botón, mirándolo por unos segundos antes de apretarlo en la palma.

“¿Es el botón de tu uniforme?” preguntó, enternecido y al mismo tiempo emocionado por un gesto tan simple, pero que por él significaba todo.

Yamada asintió, todavía avergonzado.

“Sí. Hoy he visto muchos de mis compañeros dar los segundos botones de sus uniformes, y pensé que eras tú la única persona que quería lo tuviera. Si... si hoy no hubieras estado ahí, esperándome cuando salí de la escuela, quizá lo habría tirado.” hizo una risa nerviosa. “Habría hecho demasiado daño guardarlo, supongo.”

Daiki cerró brevemente los ojos, pensando que las dudas del menor sobre su relación no tenían que haber sido muy diferentes que las suyas, y al final le sonrió.

“No quería que lo dieras a nadie diferente.” confirmó, bajándose para guardarlo en la maleta que había llevado consigo, antes de levantarse y tomarle las manos, tirándolo dentro de la habitación.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, quedándose encantado mirándolo, todavía sin creer cuanto hubiera cambiado, cuanto le pareciera aún más hermoso que recordara.

Y era suyo, sólo suyo, y nada iba a quitárselo ahora que había venido para tomárselo.

No iba a permitirlo, una vez más no.

Yamada se le acercó aún más, montó a horcajadas de sus piernas, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y apoyó la frente contra la suya, sonriéndole.

“Dios, Ryo, cuánto te extrañé.” murmuró el mayor, acariciándolo con las manos en las caderas, subiendo bajo el pesado tejido de la uniforme, levantando la cara para apoyar los labios en los suyos. “Casi me había olvidado como fuera tocarte.” siguió, dejando de acariciarlo por el tiempo necesario para deshacerle la parte superior de la uniforme. “Y besarte.” llevó la boca a su pecho, ahora desnudo, roznado la línea de la clavícula con los labios. “Y sentir tu olor.” se extendió aún más, respirando hondo contra su piel, dejando que el perfume le invadiera la nariz, llevando a su mente cada momento pasado juntos, haciéndolo sentir finalmente completo.

Ryosuke le puso con firmeza las manos en el pecho y lo empujó con la espalda contra el colchón, sonriéndole y bajándose.

“Mentira.” murmuró, rozándole los labios con los suyos. “Estoy seguro que lo recordara perfectamente. Así como yo recuerdo todo de ti.” dijo, perdiéndose en la mirada que le echó Daiki, sintiéndose finalmente amado, deseado, sin dudas.

“Verdad.” confirmó el mayor. “No había nada en el mundo para que podría haberme olvidado de esto.” le susurró, antes de levantarse e invertir las posiciones, dejando Yamada de espaldas y abriéndoles las piernas bastante para arrodillarse entre ellas, quitándose rápidamente el suéter y la camiseta, volviendo con la boca a su cuerpo, lamiendo una línea imaginaria que de la garganta del menor llegaba a su ombligo, mientras una mano le molestaba un pezón y la otra se aferraba firme a su cadera.

Fue aún más abajo, sonriendo al verlo empujar las caderas hacia él en un reflejo involuntario, gimiendo en baja voz.

“Daiki... Daiki…”

“No dejes, mi amor.” le dijo, deshaciéndole el cinturón y los vaqueros antes de quitarlos, dejándolo desnudo bajo de él. “No dejes de llamar mi nombre.”

Pues Ryo empezó una suave cantilena, pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, aumentando el tono de voz cuando una mano del mayor se le envolvió alrededor del sexo, cuando se metió a moverla, cuando sus yemas subieron a la punta recorriendo una de las venas más en relieve.

Cuando Arioka substituyó la mano con la boca gritó, arqueando las caderas, empujándose contra su paladar y llevando los dedos a su pelo, guardándolo contra de sí.

Daiki cerró brevemente los ojos, intentando relajar los músculos de la garganta y al mismo tiempo tomándose un poco de tiempo para escuchar su voz marcada por el placer, el placer que era él a darle.

Daiki se sentía bien como raramente recordaba haberse sentido, y tenía desesperadamente ganas de llevar a Ryosuke a niveles nunca experimentados, tenía ganas de oírlo gritar y gemir su nombre, de sentirse necesario por él, indispensable.

Se metió despacio a lamer su sexo, pasando la lengua en la punta, bajándose para envolverlo completamente en boca, mientras una mano iba a su muslo y subía, alcanzando sus nalgas y su abertura.

Fue entonces que se levantó, privándolo de todos contactos, y antes que el menor pudiera protestar volvió entre sus piernas, se metió sus muslos encima a los hombros y llevó la boca contra de él, empezando a prepararlo con la lengua, oyéndolo aguantar la respiración mientras intentaba empujar aún más el cuerpo contra de él.

Empezó a penetrarlo despacio con la lengua y un primero dedo, intentando tomarse el tiempo necesario para no hacerle daño, teniendo en mente que de su última vez habían pasado meses; además, se tomó la satisfacción de sentirlo tan dependiente de su toque.

Los dedos se hicieron dos y luego tres, extendiéndolo, mientras la lengua jugaba en él, en su piel hirviente, queriendo hacerlo volver loco.

“Daiki...” murmuró el menor, exasperado, intentando escaparse de su agarre. “Daiki, ya basta, estoy... estoy listo.” le dijo, bajo, y el mayor se concedió sólo unos minutos más antes de satisfacerlo.

Más que volver encima a él, se le sentó a un lado, quitándose la ropa que quedaba y tumbándose, tomándole la mano y haciéndole señal para que se le metiera encima.

Ryosuke lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, las mejillas coloradas y el aire alterado, antes de hacer como requerido.

Puso las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Daiki, sintiendo su erección contra la abertura, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, empezando a moverse contra de esa.

“Ryo... vamos.” le pidió el mayor, casi temiendo que Yamada quisiera devolverle la tortura que acababa de sufrir y hacerlo esperar, pero Ryosuke lo contradijo enseguida.

Envolvió su sexo en una mano, llevándolo contra de sí y empezando a bajarse, gimiendo por el dolor pero determinado a seguir, moviéndose despacio hasta sentirlo completamente adentro.

Apoyó las manos abiertas contra sus hombros, respirando hondo e intentando acostumbrarse a la intrusión, y no tardó mucho antes de empezar a moverse, ignorando la molestia y siguiendo el cambio el deseo que tenía de él.

Daiki extendió las caderas, empujándose contra de él, secundando sus movimientos, intentando concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por la sensación de ese cuerpo apretado, hirviente que lo envolvía, que se abría por él, que lo hacía sentir en su elemento, en el único lugar donde realmente quería estar.

Cogió a Ryosuke de las caderas, echando la cabeza atrás contra la almohada cuando el menor se movió más rápidamente, dejándose ir a sonidos sofocados cada vez que sentía el cuerpo del menor contraerse alrededor de su erección, sintiéndose muy pronto cerca del límite.

Intentó respirar, se apoyó en los codos y se levantó, de manera de penetrarlo más hondo.

Lo abrazó, dejando que el pecho adhiriera contra el suyo, y siguió empujándose dentro de él, y después de unos minutos más llevó una mano a su erección y la movió rápido, mirándolo derretirse bajo su toque, abandonarse al placer, jadear y gemir en alta voz a su oído hasta que, al final, llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose entre sus cuerpos.

Daiki siguió con ese movimiento casi involuntario de las caderas, ralentizando por un rato, dándole el tiempo para recuperarse antes de volver a hundirse en él, de manera casi brutal, mostrándole cuanto necesitase ese cuerpo y ese calor.

Al final él también se corrió, echando la cabeza atrás y gritando fuerte su nombre, apretándole las caderas, arañándolo mientras se vaciaba dentro de él.

Permaneció inmóvil por una fracción de segundo antes de colapsar con la espalda contra el colchón, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño cuando salió de él, dejándolo recaer contra su pecho.

Suspiró, sintiéndose completamente satisfecho, seguro de poder pasar toda la vida de esa manera.

Habría sido feliz, así como habría sido feliz de no tener que explicar nada, de dejar que los meses pasados lejos desaparecieran, pero sabía bien que estaba imposible.

“¿Daiki?” el menor pareció pensar lo mismo. “Ahora qué…” no terminó la frase, mientras bajaba de él y se le metía a un lado, cubriéndose con la sábana y mirándolo a los ojos.

Arioka suspiró, llevando una mano a su cara, acariciándolo despacio, sintiendo volver esa sensación de completitud que le daba poder hacer algo tan simple.

“Yo estoy aquí para ti, Ryo. Estoy aquí porque te lo había prometido, porque te había dicho que cuando hubieras terminado la escuela tú y yo podríamos haber estado juntos.” suspiró, dejando de tocarlo y sentándose en el colchón. “Pero lo entenderé si no querrás seguirme, si no querrás cambiar toda tu vida por algo que no conoces. No tengo seguridades de ofrecerte, Ryo, sino que te quiero y que voy a quedarme contigo para toda la vida, si es lo que quieres.”

Yamada lo miraba en aire indescifrable, y Daiki empezó a sentir la ansiedad crecer en él.

Al hablar, las frases se habían formado solas, sin que él supiera realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

Sin embargo, pensándolo, era verdad. Ryosuke acababa de terminar la escuela, si sabía si quisiera ir a la universidad, no sabía cuáles fueras sus prospectivas, y lo que quería hacer con su vida.

¿Cómo podía exigir que lo siguiera, él que tenía ya su camino frente a sí?

El menor le tomó distraídamente una mano, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y empezando despacio a sonreír.

“Lo pensé durante mucho tiempo, sabes.” le dijo. “Pensé en cómo habría sido si realmente hubieras venido en Sapporo a recogerme, si realmente hubieras honorado tu promesa...” hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No hay nada para mí, aquí. No hay nada que me aguante, pero aunque hubiera, mi lugar es contigo, porque no hay otro lugar donde querría estar que el mismo donde estás tú.” se arrodilló frente a él, metiéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello, llevando la cara cerca de la suya. “Llévame contigo, Daiki.” murmuró, mordiéndose un labio, quedándose en espera de la respuesta del mayor.

Y Daiki sintió su corazón acelerar, casi listo para explotar, porque finalmente se convencía que era la realidad, y no un sueño.

Abrazó a Ryosuke, lo apretó, listo para no tener que volver a dejarlo.

“Estoy aquí por esto, Ryo.” susurró. “Estoy aquí por esto.”

Se quedaron mucho tiempo abrazados, e igual pasaron hablando, planeando el futuro, siguiendo haciendo el amor.

Esa noche Daiki sabía qué no había lugar donde le habría gustado ser excepto esa habitación de hotel.

Y por todo el resto de su vida, no importaba adonde, a lado de Ryosuke.

*

“Ryo…” le murmuró al oído, soplando suavemente y riéndose al verlo hacer una mueca molesta, intentando en vano alejarlo.

“Dai-chan... ¿Qué? Déjame dormir…” murmuró, la voz adormilada y los ojos todavía cerrados.

El mayor se puso a su lado, apoyando en la mesilla de noche la bandeja que había llevado de la cocina y metiéndose bajo las sábanas, acariciando la espalda desnuda del menor, besándole la nuca.

“Dentro de una hora tiene que estar en clase. Y además, _podría_ haberte llevado el desayuno en la cama. Parece un buen incentivo para levantarse, ¿no?”

Yamada se giró y se apretó contra su novio, maullando.

“Eres más simpático la mañana cuando no tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿sabes?” le dijo, en tono más tierno.

Daiki rio, besándolo una vez más, esta vez en los labios, y volvió a sentarse.

“Anda ya, o retrasarás.” le animó, dándole la taza de café mientras Ryosuke se ponía las gafas, parpadeando unas veces antes de tener éxito de ver bien.

Tomó un trago de la taza ofrecida por el mayor, se levantó y fue en paso vacilante hacia el cuarto de baño.

“Voy a limpiarme la cara, y luego volveré a comer.” comunicó, antes de pararse y girarse hacia él, todavía sonriendo. “¡Casi olvidaba!” volvió atrás y lo besó una vez más. “Buenos días, mi amor.” susurró, antes de salir del cuarto.

Daiki sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Esperando que volviera, vagó con la mirada alrededor de la habitación.

Le gustaba.

Llevaban unas semanas viviendo ahí, pero todo el piso, especialmente la habitación, parecía ya de ellos, parecía ya vivida.

Había el olor de Ryosuke y de su piel en el aire, había sus cosas alrededor, todas las que hablaban de ellos, que contaban una vida al comienzo, con muchas cosas aún de añadir.

Suspiró, recayendo contra el colchón y mirando al cielorraso.

Los meses pasados lejos sólo eran un recuerdo, y así iban a quedarse.

Ambos habían cruzado el infierno para estar donde se encontraban, pero su persistencia les había dejado ganar.

Y ahora, dos años lejos del principio de su historia, Daiki podía finalmente cerrar ese capítulo atormentado de su vida.

Y al principio de esa nueva fase, sabía qué frente a ellos había todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
